a reason to live
by cheapythecheapskate
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi merasa hidup bisa lebih baik.


Levi berkedip dan sekali lagi matanya bertemu pandang dengan langit-langit kamar yang tak terlalu tinggi berwarna putih pucat dan kusam. Pandangannya kosong, hampa, tampak jauh, seakan pikiran, jiwanya, berkelana entah ke mana sementara tubuhnya tersangkut di bumi. Rambut hitamnya yang hampir dua bulan belum dicukur terurai di lantai _hardwood_ yang keras dan hangat oleh sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari jendela di tengah ruangan, mengisinya dengan warna emas yang menyejukkan mata, debu tampak menari di udara seperti kunang-kunang kecil di musim panas. Tubuh kurusnya yang kecil dan menonjolkan tiap tulang di tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh kulit pucat tipis yang memamerkan urat biru kehijauan dan ungu serta otot halus hasil dari pekerjaan kasar sehari-hari, bukan dari hasil olahraga rutin. Ketika Levi memejamkan mata kembali, ia dapat melihat pembuluh darah di balik matanya, urat-urat halus dan bintik merah yang berkunang-kunang ketika cahaya matahari jatuh tepat di atas pelupuk matanya.

Levi terbaring di tengah kamar yang sengaja ia biarkan kosong sejak pertama kali ia tempati dua tahun lalu. Hanya untuk memejamkan mata, membukanya, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengulang kegiatan yang sama sebelum mendesah panjang.

Tak ada hari khusus atau saat khusus di mana ia akan berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran kosong di ruangan itu. Terkadang di hari Senin setelah kembali dari rutinitasnya yang melelahkan, terkadang di hari Kamis ketika matahari belum melewati horizon, terkadang di hari lainnya, bahkan pukul tiga pagi ketika orang-orang masih tertidur lelap atau di pagi hari di hari Minggu, ia akan pergi dari kamarnya di ruangan sebelah, hanya untuk berbaring di tengah ruangan berlapis kertas dinding putih yang mengingatkannya akan koridor rumah sakit yang membuatnya gila, untuk alasan yang tak begitu jelas, hanya sebuah keinginan tak mendasar dan tak menentu yang mendorongnya. Baginya, di sana adalah luar angkasa. Ruang hampa udara di mana ia tak perlu berpikir tentang hidup, beban yang ada di pundaknya, misteri apa yang menunggunya di masa depan, dan tentang liburan musim panas 8 tahun lalu.

Tak ada alasan khusus.

Dari jauh, iPhonenya membunyikan alarm dengan nada dering yang berirama monoton. Levi memilih untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaring dengan bantuan kedua sikunya dan tekad di kedua bola mata abu-abunya yang tampak lebih pucat terpantul sinar matahari; perak yang menyala cerah. Begitu kedua telapak kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh lantai, Levi segera melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tanpa menutup pintu.

Berada di apartemennya mungkin terasa membosankan dan kesepian. Hanya kesunyian yang berdengung menyelimuti seisi ruangan lebih seringnya, terutama di malam hari. Dan di siang hari, bunyi kendaraan dan klakson dari jalan di seberang apartemennya menjadi musik pengiring setiap harinya. Levi memang tak begitu sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya di siang hari, tetapi ketika ia berada di sana pada saat itu, rasa sepi malah terasa lebih parah ketimbang di malam hari yang sunyi, dan ia akan menghidupkan televisi dengan volume cukup keras.

_Lee, di mana kau? Kau melewatkan _briefing _pagi. Si Goatee sedang dalam mood yang buruk pagi ini. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk diomeli lagi.  
_

Satu pesan singkat dari Hange masuk begitu ia mengecek ponsel setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Ia sadar sudah sangat terlambat. Mau bagaimana lagi. Bisa apa dia ketika tiba-tiba yang ia ingin lakukan hanya berbaring di Luar Angkasa pribadinya. Ia tahu, terakhir kali ia terlambat manager cafè tempat ia bekerja mengancam akan memecatnya.

a_ku tahu. _thanks_, hange._

_Bukan masalah, Lee. Ah, sialan dia melihat ke arahku. Kutemui kau nanti._

_oke._

Levi menghembuskan napas panjang dari hidungnya, mengantongi ponsel ke dalam saku celananya kemudian bergegas mengambil sweter dan pergi.

* * *

"Maaf," lirihnya, menatap ke lantai kemudian kembali ke mata onyx Nile Dawk, si Manager, yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin masam dengan kerutan dalam di dahi, bibir terkatup rapat menjadi garis, dan rahang menegang. Kilatan kemarahan tampak jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Nile mendecak. "Mau sampai kapan kau berniat melakukan ini, Ackerman? Kau tak ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat terakhir kau terlambat tidak kurang seminggu yang lalu?!" semburnya. Tangannya membuka dan mengepal berulang kali di sampingnya. "Apa kau sengaja membuatku berteriak di depan wajahmu setiap minggunya? Atau, kau memang ingin keluar dari pekerjaan ini?!"

Levi sama sekali tak tersentak mendengar pernyataan Nile. Ia sempat terbelalak―memang―namun segera bisa mengontrol emosi di raut wajahnya setelah ia mengambil satu tarikan napas dalam. Dia tak bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya minggu depan," Nile memandanginya dengan tajam. "_lagi_. Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku."

Nile menggeram marah seraya menggosok wajah dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Dari mulutnya terdengar umpatan samar seperti bisikan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan telunjuknya ke wajah Levi seperti yang ia lakukan hampir di setiap pekan.

"Kau… berjanjilah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku berbicara denganmu empat mata di kantorku. Aku tak akan berbaik hati lagi lain kali. Aku bersumpah."

Levi tak berkomentar.

Nile mengeluarkan desahan panjang sebelum tubuh tegangnya kembali merileks. Tangannya melambai ke arah pintu. "Sekarang pergilah. Kembali bekerja. Rasanya asam uratku bisa kambuh setiap kali bertemu denganmu di situasi seperti ini. Pergilah!"

"Terima kasih, Manager." katanya, beranjak ke luar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

_Kau berjanji lagi? Bukankah setiap janji yang kauucapkan hanya untuk kaupatahkan? Lalu apa gunanya berjanji? Kenapa kau tak balas berteriak kepadanya dan malah meminta maaf seperti kaset rusak? Menjijikkan! Kemana dirimu yang dulu?! Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi pengecut!_

"Tidak," lirih Levi, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat untuk menepis suara yang muncul di pikirannya. Poninya yang lebih panjang dari biasanya jatuh terurai menutupi sebagian matanya dan membuat pipinya tergelitik. Levi mengacuhkan, segera menggerakkan kaki untuk kembali ke konter di balik meja kasir.

Hari itu seperti biasanya cafè padat di jam makan siang. Lebih banyak pekerja kantor ketimbang orang biasa. Levi bekerja sebagai bartender di cafè yang terkenal dengan _seasonal menu_ mereka dan ia senang dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang tak memerlukan tenaga atau kekuatan melainkan kecekatan dan konsentrasi. Konternya selalu bersih, minumannya selalu siap tepat waktu, dan pelanggan tak pernah mengeluh. Mungkin karena itulah sampai saat ini Nile hanya terus mengancamnya untuk dipecat, tetapi tak pernah benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Ketika waktu istirahat siang tiba, Levi dan Hange memilih untuk makan di ruang ganti pakaian seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi atau hanya ingin menyendiri. Tak ada orang di ruangan sempit itu. Hanya mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di depan lemari loker. Botol minuman dan bungkus roti bertengger di antara mereka.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menghabiskan waktu menatap langit-langit Luar Angkasamu lagi pagi ini?" Hange menyeka mulutnya yang basah setelah meneguk air mineral. Mata menatap Levi dengan penuh perhatian dari balik lensa kaca mataya. Perempuan itu sudah mengetahui kebiasaan aneh Levi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan Luar Angkasanya. Dan Levi memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya ketika Natal tahun lalu, saat tiba-tiba ia menjadi panik dan gelisah di apartemen Hange setelah membuka kado natalnya karena yang ingin ia lakukan adalah berbaring di Luar Angkasanya saat itu juga. Pertama kali Hange mendengar pengakuannya perempuan itu hanya terkejut, tetapi tak terlihat sedikit pun raut jijik atau takut atau mengasihani dari wajahnya―yang sangat disyukuri Levi karena ia tak tega jika harus menjauhi Hange setelah itu. Malah, perempuan itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Tetapi Hange hanya mengetahui sebatas itu. Tak lebih.

Levi mengangguk. "Mhm. Hanya satu jam. Sampai alarmku berbunyi." Lanjutnya menggigit roti kacang merah makan siangnya.

"Kali ini apa yang kaulihat?"

"Tak ada. Hanya langit-langit."

"Aku tahu. Langit-langit," Hange tergelak. "maksudku, apa sesuatu terlintas di balik matamu saat kau menatap langit-langit? Seperti… terlintas wajah seseorang, kenangan masa lalu atau semacam itu… mungkin?" tangan Hange bergerak liar mencoba mengartikan kata-kata yang ia maksud.

_Kenangan masa lalu._

"Tidak. Maksudku, tak ada," jawabnya. Sedikit keraguan ada di suaranya, tetapi tak tertangkap oleh Hange.

"Ok. Tapi, Lee, kau harus ingat kalau kau bisa membicarakan apa pun denganku, mengerti? Bahkan masalah percintaanmu." Hange menyeringai.

"Percintaan apa? Aku sudah putus dengan laki-laki yang kauperkenalkan bulan lalu."

"APA?! KENAPA?!" pekik Hange. Suaranya terdengar memekak telinga, dan Levi langsung menepuk bahu Hange dengan kuat untuk menyuruhnya tenang. "_Sorry_, Lee. Tapi, kenapa? Kupikir dia tipemu."

Levi menelan roti yang telah ia kunyah. Ia hanya menatap sepatunya selama berbicara tanpa emosi di matanya. "Kami menghabiskan malam bersama beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekitar pukul tiga dini hari aku terbangun dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di Luar Angkasaku. Tanpa kuketahui, dia sudah berada di ambang pintu menatapku dengan terbelalak sambil bertanya, _Apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa kau berbaring di lantai di tengah kamar kosong?_, dan kujawab, _Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku ingin menenangkan diri di Luar Angkasaku_, kemudian ia bergegas pergi saat itu juga."

Hange terbelalak tak percaya. Ada kilatan kemarahan sekaligus empati di kedua bola mata cokelatnya. "_Lord_, Levi. Dia benar-benar bajingan. Dia tak seharusnya―"

"Aku tahu aku aneh. Aku tahu, Hange," potongnya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

Hange meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Levi yang lebih kecil darinya. "Tidak, tidak, Lee. Kau tidak aneh. Kau itu spesial. Aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu aneh. Kau dan Luar Angkasamu itu adalah hal yang spesial," ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan dan menengkan Levi. "kau tahu, menurutku yang paling aneh dan mengerikan itu adalah manusia normal. Kenormalan mereka begitu terkotak-kotak dengan semua norma yang terkadang berlebihan. Mereka hanya berusaha bersikap normal agar dapat diterima oleh sesamanya dan tak dikucilkan, agar bisa diakui, dengan membuang jauh-jauh apa mereka sesungguhnya. Kaupikir mereka menikmati hidup mereka? Kuyakin tidak. Semua kesenangan dan keindahan itu tak sepenuhnya pada sesuatu yang normal. Kau pernah melihat bunga mawar merah dengan bercak putih di kelopaknya?"

Levi berkedip. "Pernah. Dan itu indah, karena bunga itu berbeda."

"Nah! Itulah yang kumaksud! Kau tak perlu menjadi normal untuk terlihat indah atau menyenangkan orang lain. Justru sesuatu yang tidak normal dari dirimulah yang membuatmu unik dan berbeda dari yang lain. Kau paham maksudku, Levi? Hmm?"

Levi mengangguk pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hange menariknya dan mendekapnya erat. Perempuan itu masih berbicara tak jelas di telinga Levi dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal. Namun Levi tak merasa terganggu dan ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Karena itu Hange, sahabat―keluarganya.

Shiftnya berakhir tepat pukul enam sore, dan posisinya diganti oleh seorang barista yang masih muda, mahasiswa kesenian semester empat, Jean Kirstein. Hari ini laki-laki itu mendapat tindik di telinga kanannya, sebuah anting perak tersemat di daun telinganya.

"Aku terlihat keren, kan?" Jean berkata ketika Levi tengah mengikat tali sepatunya di ruang ganti. Anak muda itu berkacak pinggang di depannya, dengan seringai congkak yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Levi hanya balas tersenyum sopan sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. _Bagus_, yang dibalas dengan anggukan puas oleh Jean.

Levi memeluk dirinya begitu udara bertiup kencang dan menggigit kulit. Ia menyesal tak memakai mantelnya pagi ini, melainkan hanya sweter tipis dan kaos lengan pendek di bawahnya. Ia memberikan catatan mental untuk itu agar besok tak lupa memakai mantel dan syal untuk jaga-jaga mengingat sebentar lagi mendekati penghujung musim gugur. Lebih penting lagi, ia tak boleh datang terlambat besok.

Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, Levi bergegas untuk menyeberangi jalan bersama segerombol orang yang menunggu di persimpangan jalan bersamanya. Tak melihat sekitarnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menabrak bahunya. Cukup kuat, karena sedetik kemudian Levi mendapati dirinya jatuh terjerembab di tengah jalan raya, di antara kaki-kaki jenjang yang melintasinya begitu saja, di depan kendaraan yang menunggu dengan tak sabar lampu hijau menyala untuk kemudian―mungkin―melindasnya.

_Ya. Aku akan mati. Akhirnya…_

Ketika Levi menutup mata dan pasrah akan kemungkinan yang selanjutnya terjadi, sesuatu―tidak, seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dari ketiak. Membantunya bangkit dengan entengnya, bahkan meraih telapak tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk menyeberang jalan.

Siapa? Levi mengira-ngira orang macam apa yang mau, sadar akan keberadaannya dan menolongnya ketika semua orang mengacuhkannya. Kenapa ia mau repot-repot? Kenapa orang ini menggenggam tangan―

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Levi tercengang dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna ketika pria yang menggenggam tangannya memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu memakai stelan jas rapi yang kelihatan mahal berwarna abu rokok disertai mantel hitam selutut. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyamai perbedaan tinggi mereka, sehingga Levi tak perlu menengadah untuk melihat pria tampan itu bertanya kepadanya. Dan ketika ia membungkuk, hidung Levi dapat mencium bau parfum atau cologne yang lembut menguar darinya. Bertahan lama di hidungnya, dan ia senang mencium bau _mount mint_ segar dan sesuatu yang manis atau rempah-rempah dari apa pun wewangian yang pria itu pakai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ulangnya, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kata serta nada perhatian.

Levi mengerjapkan mata. Membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tenggorokannya terlalu kering saat itu sehingga ia harus menelan ludah sebelum menjawab dengan iringan anggukan lemah, "A, aku tak apa-apa. Yeah."

Laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan itu masih mempelajari raut wajah yang Levi buat. Seolah mencari kebohongan sekaligus kebenaran di sana. Kemudian ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka kembali terlihat jelas, seraya menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku tak percaya tak ada yang menolongmu ketika kau jatuh. _Jeez_, manusia jaman sekarang. Terlalu egois." Omelnya, sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Pandangan Levi kemudian tertuju pada tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh orang asing ini. Ia tak yakin bagaimana harus melepaskan diri. Karena di sisi lain, entah kenapa tangan pria itu terasa pas dan benar di sana, di telapak tangan dan tiap sela jarinya. Seolah tangan itu memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di sana, di tangannya. Dan kehangatan tangan pria itu membuatnya nyaman.

Aneh. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau―ah! Maafkan aku! Aku… astaga, ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Maaf." Lirihnya berulang kali setelah menangkap basah Levi terus memandangi tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Ketika tangan mereka berpisah, Levi langsung merasakan kerinduan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Tak apa-apa." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, sementara matanya terus memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang lecet dan berpasir, yang sekarang berdenyut kencang dan panas seolah terbakar.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Di mana tempat tinggalmu? Mau kuantarkan pulang?"

Kali ini Levi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertekuk untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang mengingatkannya dengan bunga Cornflower yang disenangi mama. _Ah_.

Levi menggeleng. "Aku baik. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf merepotkanmu. Dan―" ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengamati raut wajah pria yang lagi-lagi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyejajarkan tinggi mereka.

Sial. Levi tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Pasti dia orang yang benar-benar baik.

"Terima kasih," lanjutnya pada akhirnya.

"Kau baru saja berbohong."

Levi tersentak dan terbelalak. Keterkejutannya kentara jelas di wajahnya yang terbiasa datar dan tanpa emosi. Ia merasa dirinya ditelanjangi dan mentah, karena sepertinya laki-laki ini bisa membaca pikirannya, dan itu artinya pertanda buruk. Bagaimana bisa orang ini mempelajarinya begitu mudah bahkan mereka baru bertemu tak lebih dari 10 menit.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Levi tak percaya, seraya meremat tali tas ranselnya lebih erat.

"Tadi kau menggelang, sementara kau berkata sebaliknya."

Levi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ah, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja... kau tahu, kita membuat gerakan spontan atau refleks tanpa kita sadari dan raut wajah serta gerakan refleks itu tak pernah berbohong. Mereka selalu jujur, berbeda dengan hati manusia." Jelasnya, lalu bergumam. "Aku membaca itu di salah satu buku tentang deduksi." Ketika mendapati Levi memiringkan kepala, mengerjap-ngerjap, ia buru-buru melanjutkan. "Maaf kalau ini terdengar aneh. Aku tahu aku aneh."

_Aku tahu aku aneh._

"Tidak!" sembur Levi tiba-tiba sambil meremas bisep pria di depannya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut hingga membuat dirinya tersentak. "Kau tidak aneh. Maksudku, tadi itu sama sekali tak aneh. Kau benar, aku berbohong. Kurasa buku yang kau baca itu bukan sekadar candaan. Buktinya yang kau baca itu benar."

Si pirang tertawa dan membuat jantung Levi berdebar tak menentu. Ia bisa melihat lesung pipit pria itu ketika tertawa, matanya tersenyum dan timbul kerutan di ekor matanya.

"Kau aneh! Kau satu-satunya yang tak marah ketika kubaca raut wajahnya! Kurasa itu mungkin karena kita sama-sama aneh!"

Levi tak sadar ketika saat itu bibirnya melengkung ke atas hingga kedua otot pipinya terasa sakit. Ia tak sadar setelah 8 tahun belakangan, baru kali ini ia tersenyum. Ia tak sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di ujung lain dari jalan yang baru mereka sama-sama sebrangi. Dan rasanya aneh. Begitu aneh sampai-sampai Levi tak ingat pernah tersenyum selepas ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa hidup bisa lebih baik.

* * *

went through my old folder and found this fic. i wrote it back in october 5th, 2016 and edited it in april 28th, 2017. fuck. it supposed to be a series (apparently) but i totally forgot the plot haha so yeah, i hope you enjoyed it.

xoxo stay hydrated fam.


End file.
